Remained changes
by beathi28
Summary: Jane is married to Casey. Together they have a baby girl. Maura is the new ME. Let's see what's going to happen. Slow burn rizzles with a lot of angst.
1. First of all

Tangled along the cover, Jane tried to turn on her back. It was Monday. She cracked one eye open and looked at the electronic clock on the nightstand. It showed 7'o clock in the morning. Sighing heavily, she reached and tapped the figure lying next to her in the bed.

"Casey", her voice rasped. "Will you go and get Alex? I have to be at work in 30 minutes. We are having new ME today." She slowly raised from the bed and planted her feet firmly on the cold tiles.

Jane Rizzoli-Jones was one of the finest in Boston Homicide Department. She was married to her long time boy friend Casey Jones three years ago who was a veteran. They had a baby girl named Alexandra Rizzoli-Jones who just celebrated her second birthday recently with her Nana Angela, Uncles Frankie, Tommy and her cousin TJ.

"Hmm" Casey rolled over. "What time is it?" He tried to wipe the sleep off.

"5 past 7. Will you get her ready? I'll drop her off at the center on my way to precinct so you don't have to rush with everything. What time do you have to be at work though?"

"At 8." Casey threw the cover on the bed and walked out of their bedroom to get his baby girl from nursery.

"Hey! Don't forget to pack some extra clothes for her." Jane yelled from the bathroom while brushing her teeth. "Come on, Rizzoli. Hurry up. You shouldn't be late today." She mumbled to herself.

Twenty minutes later, "Ok, say bye bye to daddy, Alex" Jane said trying to manage the baby with one hand and the back pack with their other while Casey was setting the car seat in Jane's unmarked.

"There, all set. Good bye my girls." Casey leaned in and kissed Alex's forehead and pecked Jane on her cheek.

Without wasting another second Jane got into her car and pulled away from the driveway. While looking at the watch on her right hand, she cursed herself. "Damn! 7.28! Cavanaugh is gonna kill me today."

"Mama" Alex tried to get her mother's attention.

Without turning her head Jane asked, "Yes baby?"

"Wanna sleep"

Jane sighed. "Sorry baby, Mama has to be at work earlier. Daddy needs to leave earlier too. I'll tell Susan to let you sleep once we go to center, okay?"

"Okay."

At BPD, Jane parked the car hurriedly and rushed inside the building without acknowledging anyone on the way.

"Jane", Korsak called, "finally you are here. We just met the new ME."

"Sorry, Korsak. I tried to be here earlier. You know family and stuff."

"Hey don't worry. How is the little one? I bet she is more crankier than you right now."

"She is. She wants to sleep. I hope she rests at the center without me waking her up to move her around." She smiled.

Vince laughed. "Do you want to meet the ME? She is downstairs."

"Hmm. How is she though? Is she like our last one, the barking dog?" They started to move towards the elevator.

"Not my place to say anything yet", Korsak pressed the number to the floor where ME's office was.

"What? Is she more that that?" The brunette laughed.

"Remember, be nice. I don't want the first meeting to be bad for both of you" Korsak warned Jane while walking out of the elevator.

"Can't promise anything", she smirked.

The old man knocked the office door gently.

"Come in", Jane heard a gentle female voice from inside. Korsak opened the door slowly and poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Detective Rizzoli is here to meet you", opening the door widely Korsak revealed the tall brunette behind him.

"That's fine Sargent Detective Korsak. You can come in."

Jane stepped into the ME's office, clasping both hands in front, maintaining her professional posture while waiting for Korsak to say something, quite not looking at the Medical Examiner though.

Clearing his throat, "Dr. Isles, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli from homicide, one of the finest in Boston. She wasn't here earlier but she is so eager to meet you though." Korsak pointed at the lady in pant suit, smiled widely at the lady in dark green dress.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Rizzoli. I am Maura Isles, the chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts. I look forward to work closely with you in future." Maura extended her hand toward the brunette.

Taking the pale hand in hers, Jane, for the first time made eye contact with the woman in front of her, honey blonde, hazel eyes, sharp nose, tight dress, Jimmy Choo. '_Hmm_ _impecable_', Jane thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ." Breaking the physical contact, Jane managed to bring a forced smile on her face while it was returned by the blonde immediately.

A sudden vibrating sound disturbed the magic moment. "Excuse me," nodding her head at Maura, Jane checked her phone. Frowning pointedly at the screen, Jane addressed Korsak, "hey Vince, we've got a lead on Jefferson's case."

"Excuse us, Dr. Isles. We'll see you later." Korsak tried to be polite while Jane turned on her heels and walked out of the office mumbling 'see you' to Maura.

Maura's face fell because of Jane's sudden coldness but composed herself well enough to utter a reply to Korsak. "Of course Sargent Detective. I'll see you around."

"Please, call me Vince or Korsak." He smiled at her.

"Well then, it's Maura." She waved happily at the old man who followed the younger detective to the bullpen.

Once he reached the brunette, he called out to her. "Jane, what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" The brunette raised an eye brow at him.

"Earlier at the ME's office. You were kind of rude, walking out without even acknowledging her, in fact."

"Wow, really Korsak? Did you even see her? Does she look like an ME to you? She is like a runway model or something and don't you think she is being a bit like, erm you know like weird?"

"Jan…" Korsak was cut off by a feminine voice. Nobody saw that Maura walked in carrying a folder.

"Sargent! I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I have the results from the crime lab." Without so much glance Maura dropped the folder on his desk and walk out quickly.

Jane wide eyed, stood there like an idiot, trying to find a way out of the mess she just made.

"Do you think she heard me?" she got closer to Korsak and hissed.

"From the look on her face, congratulations Rizzoli, she must have heard everything you said." He walked over to his desk and plopped down on the chair.


	2. Opposite directions

What's wrong with me? She placed her hands over her eyes, trying to erase the moment of disaster from her memory or from the ME's too.

She glanced at her former partner, sighing heavily, "you know what, I don't have time for this drama right now. Let's go for the investigation."

Korsak silently shook his head, "look here kid. Admit this is your fault."

"Yeah right, whatever! Who knows that she would sneak up on people

like that." Jane rolled her eyes and threw her hands dramatically.

"And who knows that we have old wives gossiping behind our back in the bullpen, huh?" Korsak didn't want to step down from the argument.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't tell me." Korsak chastised.

"Can we just drop this topic Korsak? I'll make it up to her later. Let's go." Jane pleaded with those deep, brown, puppy eyes.

After spending the whole day chasing after suspects, Jane was leaving the bullpen to go the parking lot. At the same time, Maura was entering the somewhat dark place, holding her purse in one hand and her phone in the other, walking straight to her Prius, ignoring the tall detective who was walking towards her.

_Come on Jane. Keep it cool. _Jane was thinking. _What a coincident! My car is next to hers. Or is this some kind of punishment for what I did earlier? _

Reaching her car, Maura took the car key from her purse to unlock it. Then she brought her left hand to reach the door handle, and suddenly a voice stopped her in track.

"Doc!"

Lifting her head up, she noticed the brunette who was looking straight at her.

_What now? _Maura thought.

"Hello, Detective! How can I help you?" She tried so hard to hide the hurt from the earlier incident.

"Mhm, well, I just…" running her fingers through her wild dark mane, Jane tried again. "I'm so sorry about the thing earlier… you know the thing I said about…"

"Me." Maura finished Jane's sentence for her.

She was searching the dark brown eyes for the sincerity. She was reading Jane's body language. She wanted to know if the detective was truly sorry.

Jane's eyes showed regret. _So, she is regretting the way she spoke about me. _Maura concluded her study.

"Ya. I'm sorry and it was uncalled for. I didn't mean to say that. It's just you look so…" before Jane could finish her sentence, the blonde cut her off.

"Weird?"

"No, not the word I was looking for. You look classy. I don't know. I just find it weird that people like you want to work with people like us. You know blue collar people."

"It's understandable, Detective, but people say, never judge a book by its cover. Isn't it? It's not the first time someone called me 'weird'. I'm used to that, Detective, but I accept your apology. If you would excuse me, I have to go home now. Have a good night, Detective." Maura offered a forced smile to Jane, and without expecting a reply from Jane, she opened the car door to get in.

"Jane!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Sorry, what?" Maura was confused.

"Call me Jane. That's my name." Jane offered the ME a genuine smile.

"Maura. You can call me Maura." She stretched hand out to Jane to take it and Jane did.

"Thank you for accepting my apology." The brunette let go of the hand and said it nervously.

"You are very welcome, Jane," looking at her watch the shorter woman said her good bye to the detective.

It had been two days since the ladies last had the conversation at the parking lot. Jane was spending the weekend with Casey and Alex. Occasionally, she was listening to her mother's wrath about her not coming to family dinners.

It was Sunday around 11 at night. At Maura's there was heavy breathing.

"Oh, Ian!" Maura moaned.

"Harder!" she begged.

"You like it baby?" the man asked while pounding deep into her.

"Yes! Don't stop!" she was clenching and unclenching her fists around the duvet.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ian kept kissing her while going wild _down_ there.

After spending an hour of having sex, both of them laid naked, on Maura's bed, side by side on their back looking at the ceiling.

"How was it?" Ian asked.

Maura sighed before speaking, "good."

"Just good?" he asked again playfully.

"Hmm" she said absentmindedly.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" He turned his head to have a better view of the blonde. "Are you tired or something?" He searched her hazel eyes worriedly.

"Do you still think I'm weird?" She blurted it out, turning her head away from the Australian.

"Where is that coming from and right after we had sex?" He placed his hand under her chin to turn her head towards him so that she could look at him before answering.

"It's been a while since I was called weird and I totally forgot how it felt to be called like that but I met someone at work on Friday. She… she called me weird. It just brought those memories back, Ian, those hurtful memories of my childhood and the memories of the days at boarding school." She was crying.

"Listen to me. You are not weird. You are Dr. Maura Isles, the goofy, sexy, kind, lovable woman." He kissed her passionately and Maura smiled into the kiss.

They fell asleep in each others' arms.


	3. Make up your mind

A/N Hey there! So, I stopped writing because sometimes it's too hard to ignore the negative reviews, but I'm learning to accept them as well. This particular story is close to my heart and I'm trying my best to share my experience with you. There will be frequent updates every week from now on.

* * *

"Alexandra Rizzoli-Jones! Stop this instant." There, Jane was running after the two year old at the cafeteria of BPD.

The giggling mini Jane didn't stop at all. She was having too much fun at her mother's work place on Monday morning. She was not at the center today because they found out that one of the kids there had chickenpox. So, Jane had to take her daughter to the precinct, because Casey couldn't take her and Angela was at work too.

Right after they reached the BPD building Alex took off to the familiar place. After all, she was the daughter of well known detective and most of the people in the building knew her.

"No, no. Alex, if you don't stop running, then I'm not going to take you to Frozen today." The brunette blackmailed and used her detective voice on her own daughter, but the mini version of her was having none of it.

Alex was focusing on her mother's voice and she failed to notice the blonde doctor who was turning around the corner of the cafeteria. Before any one could realize what was happening, the small body collided with Maura and the child stopped immediately, staring at the M.E with wide, chocolate eyes.

Jane was close enough to witness everything and she held her breath for few seconds to comprehend what really happened in front of her eyes. The M.E was shocked, looking down at the beautiful girl who was about two or three years old with wild black hair and beautiful dark, brown eyes. Good thing, she did not spill the hot espresso she was holding right then, on the child.

Alex looked like she was going to cry any moment. Jane looked as Alex made the biggest mistake of her life time. Maura looked as she was going to say something but not sure what it was.

"Alex!" Jane's voice boomed across the cafeteria. Maura noticed the brunette then and she turned her gaze to the child who was still standing before her.

Jane made her way to the M.E and her daughter while Maura slowly got on her knees and set the cup she was holding on the floor next to her and looked at the toddler while smiling.

"Hi there! I'm sorry I didn't see you coming." Maura managed to say in her soft voice to ease the discomfort of the child.

Jane was standing next to them, watching the interaction between them without saying a word.

Alex started crying so Maura took the girl into her arms and tried to soothe the distressed child.

"Hey hey, there is no need to cry. It's not your fault baby girl." She wrapped her arms around the toddler and looked at the brunette for help.

Jane got on her knees too next to them while looking at M.E with adoration.

This was new to her. _Why does this make my heart flutter? _She wondered. _She looks so beautiful with Alex. What the hell? Beautiful. No,no. I'm not a lesbian. _She chastised herself mentally while Maura was still looking at her helplessly.

"Hey honey! Look at me." Jane said gently, took Alex from Maura and tried to make her look at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong and it was an accident that you bumped into Maura." She offered Maura a genuine smile which the M.E immediately returned.

"Now, do you want to say 'Hi" to Maura?" Jane asked. Alex stopped crying and nodded her small head while it's still buried in her mother's chest.

Both women were still on their knees waiting for Alex to lift her gaze and look at Maura. Alex slowly turned around and offered a toothy smile to the blonde while having tear tracks on her little face still.

Maura's heart stopped for a while, well metaphorically. She had never seen anything beautiful and precious before. She stretched her hand, took Alex's right and said, "I am Maura Isles. Will you tell me your name beautiful?"

Alex stood in between her mother's thighs and shyly said "Awex." Then instantly, she buried her face into her mother again.

Maura continued to smile at the girl and Jane continue to stare at the blonde with a smile on her face.

"Her name is Alex. Alexandra Rizzoli- Jones. She just turned two. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. She is full of energy today." She offered her apology while trying to get on her feet with her daughter still in her arms and Maura did the same picking up the coffee from floor.

"No worries, Jane. It was nice running into her." She bit her lips and a nervous smile appeared on the corner of her plum lips. "Well, I didn't mean like physically running into her, but I am glad I met her. She is a cutie."

Both of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say anymore.

Jane cleared her throat and said, "Thanks, I guess." She laughed nervously._ Why am I being wired right now?_

" If you don't mind me asking, can I ask you a personal question?" The M.E asked.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Are you married?" Maura wanted to know but she was not sure why the curiosity peeked its head.

"Ya. For three years now. His name is Casey. Casey Jones. He is an ex-veteran." _Okay, Jane. You can stop now. _She said to herself. _Giving too much information already? What's wrong with you? For God's sake, you are married, so stop acting like a hormonal teenager._

Jane flinched at her mind voice. _This is getting ridiculous. I am not attracted to Maura. We just met, barely spoke to each other. _

Maura was looking at the brunette and said, "Oh, I didn't see a ring on your finger and assumed that you are not married. Anyway, nice seeing you, Jane. I have to prepare for an autopsy. See you around." Then she placed her hand on Alex's back, next to Jane's and rubbed a little, saying, "Bye Alex. Be a good girl." After that, she took the elevator to the morgue leaving the lanky detective with her child in her arms in the busy cafeteria.

Later that night at Maura's home, Ian and Maura were pretty much going at it for a long time in her bed, but the blonde couldn't get there and Ian did everything he could to make her lover come.

After trying for an hour, Maura pushed Ian away and sat on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey baby. What's wrong? I can tell your mind is elsewhere. Is everything alright?" Ian didn't want to sound desperate but the situation was quite frustrating.

"I want to have a baby", she said quietly.

"What?" Ian wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"I said I want to have a baby, Ian. I'm getting older every single day. I am already in my thirties. I want to have a child and I think this is the right time." her voice sounded so determined.

Ian laughed. He actually laughed at her.

"You know Maura. I'm leaving to Africa in two days and I'm not sure when I'm going to return to Boston. Don't you think it's a little late to have this conversation?"

Maura saw nothing but red. _Is he really laughing at me for saying that I want to be a mother?_

Without giving a thought, she absentmindedly said, "Well, I'm not asking you to be the father of the baby, Ian. God knows that you never stayed with me more than a week every single time you visited me. What I am saying is that I want to have a baby, with or without you in my life, but I very much think, the latter will happen, because I don't want to have you in my life anymore, Ian. I've been thinking about it for a while. You were the love of my life but every time you leave, you take a piece of me with you and I know for sure that this is not permanent. Still, I let you in every single time because I loved you but I can't go on like this anymore. I want to move on. Either you stay here with me or stay away from my life altogether." She was panting after dumping everything from her heart in front of the man.

"I can't do that Maura. You know how important this is to me. You can't ask me to give up my dream" Ian raised his voice, pacing aggressively.

"Then, I want you gone first thing in the morning, and don't come back" she said quietly, left her bedroom to go to the guest room.


	4. Never say never

A/N: Here is another one because I can't seem to stop writing. Anyway, I am going to bed now. There will be more updates this week.

* * *

At the Rizzoli-Jones residence, Jane couldn't stop thinking about Maura. She hardly knew her, but there was something in the way the blonde walked and talked seemed alluring.

Jane laid awake in her bed while her husband slept soundly next to her. It had been a long time since Casey had touched her more than a heated kiss. She was wondering where everything went wrong.

Now, she seemed to have these unexplainable feeling toward the new M.E, she was very much sure, it was because of the distance between her and Casey.

_Wait. Is it me or him? _Then she thought back to few nights ago when Casey made an advance on her. She was tired after work and putting Alex to bed. She just wanted to sleep but Casey tried to run his finger on her curves which made her mad as hell. Snapping at her husband, Jane threw him out on the couch.

That wasn't it all. It had been more than a month since she let him touch her.

She didn't know why. Her husband was sweet and caring, a good father to her child, but lately, her sex life was going downhill and she didn't know how to fix it at all.

It was not that she was not trying. She was trying so hard to make it work. The couple got married because of obligations. She loved Casey, there was no doubt in that. Her family loved him so much. They practically grew up together and after dating in high school for few months, both of them parted ways because of their nature of dreams for future.

He served in military for several years and Jane got into the academy and became a detective facing so many obstacles. Four years ago, they met again in Boston and renewed their relationship. A year later, Casey proposed and Jane accepted because it made her mother so happy. Her mother's dream was always about Jane having a husband, two and a half children and a house.

They had church wedding and Angela cried on her wedding day.

Casey understood the importance of her job. He never pressured her into anything including having sex.

The brunette was not a fan of it at all from the beginning of their relationship. She couldn't seem to enjoy it as much as Casey did.

She wanted to be like every other girls, but something was always missing in her life.

Casey always thought it was because of the stress from her job, but she knew that he was wrong. Everything seemed wrong.

Still lying on her back, Jane sighed and looked at Casey.

_What am I doing wrong? Why do I feel like I am cheating on Casey when I look at Maura? I didn't even know her that well. I know I was attracted to some girls in school when I was a teenager but it never bothered me before, but now I can't seem to control these feelings and it's threatening my marriage life. God, don't let me do anything stupid. Give me the strength to try harder. I don't want to disappoint my ma. _

She actually prayed to God to let her be as straight as an arrow.

Next morning, she was standing next to Maura to get her coffee at the cafeteria and muttered a 'hi'. The doctor turned around to catch the eyes of the brunette and offered a smile and a 'hi' back but the smile didn't reach the hazel orbs at all.

Filled with concerns, Jane asked what came first to her mind. "Hey Maur, is everything alright?"

_Shit. Why does that matter to you Jane? _She cursed herself.

After saying 'thank you' for the cup of coffee to Stanley, Maura motioned Jane to walk with her to the elevator.

"Everything is fine, Jane. How is Alex?" she didn't lie to Jane per se. She didn't want to discuss about Ian and her life crisis with anyone including Jane.

"She is good. Are you sure, Maur? You don't seem fine to me." _Now, you are becoming like your mother, Jane. _A voice warned her.

"I'm sure everything will be fine", Maura said in a clipped tone that left Jane to stop her from prying more.

"Geez, I'm so sorry for asking that. I just want to be your friend, you know." Jane looked so hurt and the blonde regretted her tone immediately.

"I apologize, Jane. I had a rough night and it was wrong of me to take it out on you." She bit her lower lip and looked at Jane hopefully. "Did you mean that?"

"Did I mean what? That I'm sorry?"

"No. That you want to be my friend."

"Yes, Maur. I meant that. I am not forcing you to be my friend, but I just want to let you know that if you need someone, I'm here for you." Jane said sheepishly.

"I don't really understand. You were so cold to me on the first day we met but now you are being nice. Which one is the real Jane?" The blonde tilted her head and asked confusedly.

_Adorable. _

_Damn it! Don't do anything stupid, Jane. _She reminded herself. She offered to be her friend, nothing more.

"That was not the real Jane, Maur. That's the cranky Jane when she didn't get the caffeine for the day."

Maura laughed. She laughed at the detective who was being cute.

_Cute! Did I really think that? _Maura shook her head and extended her hand to Jane to take. Jane eyed the M.E's smooth, pale skin and took the blonde's in hers suspiciously.

"I'm Maura Isles, the new medical examiner of Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Jane smiled widely, "I am Jane Rizzoli, detective of Boston Homicide. Welcome to BPD, ."

They held each other's hand still.

"Friends?" Jane asked.

"Friends", Maura answered.

That was it for the day and they didn't seem to catch a break from their cases to run into each other again.

It had been a week since they became friends and Maura invited Jane and her family over to her house for dinner.

"I am so sorry, Maura. Casey had to visit his parents, that's why he couldn't make it to dinner."

It was like the millionth time she apologized to Maura regarding Casey's absence.

"I already told you it was fine, Jane. Quit saying sorry all the time. I'm glad to have you and Alex here though." She said looking at the toddler playing on her couch with Jane's iPhone.

Jane and Maura sat next to each other on the blonde's expensive settee while watching 'Titanic' on the big TV screen.

An hour later, Alex was asleep and the pair was still watching the movie without uttering a word to each other. Who could blame them? It was a good film anyway.

There, it was the PG13 version of the sex scene, Jane suddenly averted her eyes and looked at Maura.

The blonde didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

_Hell, it was not really an R rated sex scene. Jane, don't be a prude. For God's sake, you have a child with a man._

But something was really bothering Jane. It was not that she disliked the scene. No, it was the opposite. That harmless sex scene was making her body tingle, just because she was sitting next to Maura. She wanted to cross the line. She wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want to ruin everything.

So, she sat there like a brick. People died in the film and Maura shed tears, but Jane was only thinking about the sweaty palm on the glass.

After the movie ended, Maura laughed lightly and said, "You know, even though the Titanic was real, the informations in this movie are not quite correct." She wiped her tears away and continued, "I can't believe I cried over this movie."

"Hmm", Jane sighed, she was somewhere else, not in this world at all.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The sex scene." _Fuck. Did I say that out loud?_

"What about the sex scene?" Maura genuinely seemed to be interested in this topic.

"Nothing. Forget about it." Jane tried to change the subject and Maura was having none of it.

"Oh Come one Jane. We are two adults and we can always discuss sex." She winked at the brunette.

"Let me ask you something, do you enjoy sex?" The M.E was curious. _They were friends, right? Didn't they have the right to talk about things, stuffs like this?_

_Should I be honest with her? _Jane shook her head and the blonde's jaw dropped on the floor.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say, Jane. Honestly, I enjoy sex very much. Sometimes, it's the only way for me to let everything go, you know."

_No. I don't know. Is she in a relationship? No, she never mentioned that._ Jane was burning inside. _Is she really telling me that she likes to fuck whomever come at her? _Jane swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat.

No one talked after that and there was an awkward silence between them.

Jane broke the spell and said, "Well, it's really nice having dinner with you Maura. Thank you for inviting us. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She didn't hug her because there was an excuse of having her daughter in her arms and she smiled at her _friend._

On her way to the apartment, Jane was fuming and she didn't know why. She was angry at Maura for no reason and she didn't know what to do about it. God! She was hot and bothered. She was turned on beyond words even when she was angry.

She made her way to the nursery, placed Alex on her bed and went into her bedroom only to find Casey in the bed.

She didn't think twice about it at all.

She needed it but on verge of finishing, all she could think of was _Maura._


	5. Turn around

_Here's another chapter of this story. I'm so impressed with the reviews I received and thank you for encouraging me to continue this story_

* * *

_What the fuck did I do? _Next morning, Jane still laid on her bed. Casey was long gone to work and she just called in sick, saying she was not feeling well since previous night.

That was not a lie. She was feeling sick to her stomach whenever she thought back to her actions the night before. She was jealous because Maura talked about her sexual escapades and she practically forced herself on Casey because she was turned on by '_Maura' _her supposed friend and a _female_ colleague.

_Casey was shocked when Jane initiated the physical contact, because that rarely happened or never happened at all, but soon, he complied with her needs and let her take control of the situation like a good lover. _

_The brunette didn't let him touch her, at the same time she wanted to feel something, anything, pain or pleasure. She dominated, she acted like an alpha and she rode him until she could't feel anything anymore. The whole time, she imagined the blonde under her. She closed her eyes thinking that she was with the M.E and with that thought she came so hard._

_She felt ashamed of her actions but more of her impure thoughts about the certain blonde doctor. _

There, she was still on her bed covered by the blanket, unable to face the reality, cowering away from her responsibilities because she couldn't face Maura.

_What the hell? Why should I run from Maura? _She asked herself but she didn't have any answers.

At BPD, Maura was looking at her office entrance every single minute. I_t's not like she is missing or expecting someone. Is she?_

Maura couldn't shake the feeling that she did or said something wrong at dinner with Jane. She could feel when Jane went from being happy to bitter in mere seconds.

_May be, I shouldn't have asked about Jane sex life. What if Jane doesn't like me anymore? _Maura was beating herself up because, as far as she knew, friendship was a new territory for her. She never had close friends. She had colleagues, acquaintances, and sexual partners.

She never had girl-talk with anyone so she didn't know the rules and boundaries of them. _I might have crossed a line with Jane, that's why she left suddenly. _She concluded.

It was almost midday and there was no sign of Jane. Maura thought, it would be inappropriate if she went upstairs and asked other two detectives about Jane's whereabouts. _Won't they think I am stalking Jane?_

She sent a text to the brunette asking how she was doing and thirty minutes later, she didn't get a reply. She sent one more text and waited for another hour for her phone to vibrate. Her phone sat there on her desk like a brick.

Jane phone chimed twice in the past two hours. She could see on the locked screen that there were two text messages from Maura.

She just sat there looking at her phone.

It was almost 3'o clock and she didn't even leave her room. Casey called her once and asked what she wanted to have for dinner so he could buy them on his way home but Jane said she was fine with whatever he wanted to have.

It was around 8 at night, she finally decided to open her Messages app.

She touched the unread text from Maura and immediately her heart clenched at the words she read.

**12.15: Jane how are you? I didn't see you at BPD today. Is everything alright with you?**

**12.45: Did I do something last night? I'm sorry if I made you upset. Please text me back. **

Apparently there was a third text from Maura, which Jane didn't notice until now.

**4.02: It looks like you don't like to talk to me or consider me as a friend anymore. It's fine Detective. We can keep our relationship professional from now on. **

That was it. Jane world stopped. _No, no_. _I didn't mean it to go this way. How can I explain what I am feeling to you Maura?_

She quickly typed a message to the doctor.

**8.06: I'm sorry Maura. I was not feeling well. I didn't see your texts because I was in bed all day. Please forgive me. I'm still your friend :'(**

And Jane didn't receive anything from the M.E after that.

Next morning, the brunette detective couldn't wait to meet the doctor in her office. She took the stairs to the ground floor instead of waiting for the elevator to come up. She took two steps at a time to reach the floor.

She knocked on the door before entering the office and in front her, there was Maura sitting at her desk with the lap top open.

Her blonde, silk waves were falling on her shoulder and she was wearing a sleeveless, black tight dress with V shaped neckline. She looked as gorgeous as an angel and Jane could see the swells of creamy white flesh just above where the neckline ended.

Before Maura could catch her, she averted her eyes and entered the office with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Maur. I am so sorry about yesterday. I wasn't feel…" Before she could finish the sentence, Maura cut her off.

The M.E lifted her head and nervously said, "No, Jane. I should be the who is sorry. Without really knowing your reasons, I came to conclusion and acted foolishly. I assumed that you didn't want to have me as your friend anymore and I never assumed Jane. I didn't reply to your text because I acted silly."

She bit her lower lip. Jane watched her face closely and the brunette had notice that whenever the blonde was nervous she always pulled her lower lip between her pearly teeth and she thought the action was sexy as hell.

"I thought that I crossed a line when were talking about sex. I never had a close friend before you, Jane. So, I don't really know what an appropriate conversation is."

"Hey, it was nothing like that, Maur. Don't beat yourself for this silly thing."

"But, you left without even giving a hug."

"I… It's just that it made me uncomfortable because I was ashamed of myself".

"What do you mean?", the blonde frowned.

_Oh God! "_Can you come and sit with me?" Jane asked Maura while moving to the couch in Maura's office.

Maura stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and make her way to the brand new couch she bought for her office. She sat too much closer to Jane's liking.

"Tell me, Jane." The blonde insisted.

"I never liked having sex with Casey or with anyone else in that matter. I don't really know what's wrong with me, Maur."

"Is that why you were upset with me for asking if you enjoyed it?"

_No, I was upset that you have so much experience in that field with others and I'm having sexual fantasies about you to the level I forced myself on my husband. Oh did I tell you I was jealous of your lovers and I'm a married to a man? This is so fucked up. _Jane was thinking of saying these things to the doctor but she couldn't. Could she ever voice her feelings?

"Jane? You know I am a doctor, right?"

Jane only nodded.

"if you don't mind, may I suggest few things to improve your sex life?" Maura asked innocently. She wanted to help her friend in anyway.

_What? Is she gonna show me porn? Or is she offering something? Jesus! Kill me right now._

Jane wanted to die right there. Could this conversation get any more uncomfortable than it was right then?

There, Maura went on and on about various sexual positions and ways to improve Jane's sex life and the brunette just sat there fantasizing herself and Maura in all those positions.


End file.
